Of Books & Dragons
by RainDancer06
Summary: Elaine Haynes usually quiet life gets turned around when she decides to befriend Percy Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

The steady rumble of the driving train was the only thing that could be heard in the red-haired girl's compartment that she had to herself. She was quite content with it, a book in her hand that she was halfway through, as the train drove through a beautiful scenery. Just like the majority of students on the train, she was still in her robes, a red and golden crest with a lion on it. However just underneath said robes was a white, at the end and top beautifully laced, dress and white flats.  
Despite her calm composure, the girl with the blue eyes was thrilled to return home, telling her parents in detail what she had learnt. She knew, of course, that she wasn't allowed to show her magic, as she was under aged. The door slid open and a slightly harassed looking boy entered, horn-rimmed glasses askew. She recognised him to be one year above her and, having the same crest as her, in her house as well. She merely glanced at him before continuing to read her book. The question if this compartment was free or not was rather useless. Of course, it was empty except for the red head.  
They sat in silence for a while, the occasional flipping of pages the only sound besides the train. She felt the boy muster her and set her book down and taking off her reading glasses as well, staring back at him.  
"It is rude, to stare. You know that, right?" She asked him, sounding impatient.  
"I was merely trying to read the author's name."  
"Diana Wynne Jones."  
"A muggle?"  
"Yes." She placed the glasses back on her nose and continued to read where she left off. It was silent for a moment once more. The boy in front of her had like her, red hair.  
"What's it about?" She sighed as the closed the book now and placed it beside her. Placing her left leg delicately over her right one she took her glasses off once more, stowing them away in a small leather pouch.  
"A woman becoming old due to her angering a witch and then travelling with another wizard because his fire demon promised her to return her normal." She rattled this down like a hastily learnt poem she had to recite and knowing it was bad.  
"How would a muggle know about magic? And how did the witch turn the woman into an old woman? Did she force her to drink a potion?"  
"They don't. Some just like the idea of magic actually existing. And the witch didn't use a potion. It was a spell."  
"I don't think that there's a spell that could do that." He replied, rather know-it-all like.  
"There isn't. There's a potion that does, however, turn you older. I looked it up in the library. It's very intriguing, to be honest. If it weren't for me being a witch I wouldn't know about this either." She was growing impatient with the boy in front of her.  
"So you're muggle born then?" She nodded curtly, looking outside the door to see the trolley lady. The door opened in that moment as the lady smiled at them.  
"Anything sweet, dear?"  
"Two pumpkin pastries and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans." The girl stepped up and gave the lady her money and Percy as well took a pastry.  
"I'm Percy Weasley."  
"Elaine Haynes." She looked outside for a moment, thinking about what she knew about Percy she came to the conclusion that they were in several aspects similar. Outstretching her hand, Percy looked bewildered from her hand to her face where a smile had appeared. Her unattainable attitude was gone from one moment to the next.  
"Shall we be friends then?" Still bewildered he took her hand and shook it, Elaine's smile widening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever has happened to you?" His appearance had long been returned to normal but the girl still wondered about why he looked so messy.  
"Some Slytherin's from my year thought it'd be funny." He seemed nonchalant but the hint of anger in his voice didn't go unnoticed.  
"The feud between our houses is incredibly stupid, don't you think?" He shrugged, looking away and Elaine rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous." She mumbled as she continued to read again.

On platform nine three-quarters Percy's family waited for him. They were all redheads just like Percy, easily noticeable. They walked alongside for a bit before Elaine bid him nice holidays and walked out of the magical platform to the normal, Muggle used train station. She knew her parents were waiting outside and she slipped out of her robe and placed it on top of her strange luggage. Almost every muggle looked at her stuff. Old looking trunks underneath an empty owl cage. She let the owl fly before boarding the train, not wanting to put the bird in the cage for longer than it was absolutely necessary.  
Spotting her parents almost immediately next to their green Renault she ran with the trolley to them and abandoning it embraced them in a hug.  
"Mum! Dad!" They had last seen each other over Christmas but it already seemed so long ago to the girl.  
"How are you, dear?" Her mother, a short but beautiful black haired woman beamed at her daughter. The father patted her back, his red hair and blue eyes just the same as Elaine's.  
"Fantastic! It's been a really great time and I passed all my exams!" She told them proudly, her smile still evident.  
"We knew you'd manage that." Her father gave a hearty laugh as he opened the car's trunk and lifted her luggage inside.  
"Did you make any friends besides the girl from your room?" The girl nodded, still smiling as they all sat in the car now.  
"Percy Weasley. He's a year older than me. Befriended him earlier in the train." Her parents smiled at each other. Her daughter's reserved nature worried them from time to time and they were always happy to hear about her making friends.  
"He kind of pestered me at first but I'm sure that we'll become great friends."  
"That's good to hear, Eli."

After a two hour drive, they drove through the forest that was just next to their village. Opening her window she took in the scent of the forest she knew since her birth. She held her head outside, the wind from driving pushing her hair behind her. She knew the forest like the caretaker of Hogwarts, Argus Filch, seemed to know the school.  
Slowing down they drove through the lane of houses that were splattered left and right at random. Laughing children in the fenced gardens and elderly couples on benches enjoying the sun adorned them. At last, they arrived back at home, a rather tall two story house. On the upper floor was their actual home and below their bakery, 'Hayne's Manly Buns'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that Elaine that I see returning from her boarding school?" An elderly woman with a bright green dress came walking towards them with her wooden stick. She smiled warmly while the small family of three unpacked the luggage.  
"It is good to see you as well, Mrs Waters." She replied politely. Mrs Waters pinched the girl in her cheeks, smiling at the parents.  
"Such a good girl you have there." Freeing herself, Elaine rubbed her cheek that turned red where the woman had pinched her. Looking with an almost pleading look to her parents, her father laughed while her mother smiled down at her.  
"Off you go then, Eli. Unpack and if you want you can help your father downstairs later as well." Her mother said as she turned her attention to the woman again, who was starting up a conversation with her father.  
"Now, Alan, where was her school? You never told me."  
"Oh, we don't know the exact position, Marguerite..." Elaine heard her mother start, and her father unlock the door to their shop, while she brought her stuff upstairs. Unpacking quickly, Elaine realised that she couldn't put her magical books to her ordinary books. Surely the other two kids her age would come to visit her sooner than later and they were going to snoop around. She put her trunks underneath her bed before she put everything that would raise questions about her school into her wardrobe. After an hour she was finished and went down to the store. She didn't, however, stay for long and went straight to her small patch of heaven. The garden in the backyard. All sorts of plants grew here. Herbs like chamomile, peppermint, wild garlic and rosemary grew in a bed that was in the morning sunny and from the early afternoon on, shadowy. In another bed she grew several berries and close to that one was a rather big patch of vegetables. The garden had once been her mother's and her proud project. Now, whenever it was spring beautiful flowers that stood along the front of the house together with the cherry tree could be seen in various, astonishing colours. In the back stood a grand, old plum tree with which it all started. When they had moved from Birmingham when she was five, the two women fell in love with the backyard. No one had regretted it so far either for every year when the cherries or strawberries were ripe they used some for themselves and some for their cakes and other sweet pastries. They used the herbs for different bread and buns which were usually sold out quickest. Before the bakery had been opened a mobile one was delivering the people. Now, to Elaine's dislike though, it was a hotspot for the newest gossip, stories and sometimes even meet-ups.  
The girl stood outside, taking in the scent of the flowers mixed with the slight smell of the berries. It looked almost otherworldly when Elaine compared it to the other's backyards which were tidy and neat, here and there some things for children. She loved it.  
As she laid down on the swinging garden hammock, relaxing a rustling sound came from the bushes. Looking at it a black, small body with white paws came crouching towards her. Eyes fixed on something that was out of her sight, she stared at the cat. Then, not making a sound the cat jumped and only a squeal was heard before a cracking sound silenced the intruder. Head held high the cat trot around into Elaine's sight, a dead mouse in its mouth.  
"Good job, Bandit!" The girl exclaimed as the cat placed the dead mouse in front of her. "Err...you can eat it, I'm not hungry." She added but the cat left, leaving the rodent behind.  
"Great.."She sighed before going back inside and getting a plastic bag to get rid of it.


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast, in the second week of August, an owl landed on the window sill, looking very poorly and tired at the family inside. Elaine got up, opened the window and let the owl swoop in and drop the package on the chair she just sat moments ago before fluttering outside again, most likely resting at the bird fountain Elaine received for her own owl.  
"Again from Percy?" Her father looked up from the newspaper as the girl unwrapped the package it showed the book she gave him the week prior. They had sent mostly books to each other, sometimes accompanied by letters.  
"Yes. There's also a letter included." Her mother smiled while drinking her coffee and making herself lunch for work. Skimming over the letter Elaine took a bite from her jam toast.  
"His family is inviting us to go with them buying Hogwarts supplies..but I haven't gotten my letter yet." And, just as the words had left her mouth another owl swooped inside from the still open window, dropping the letter and flying away again.  
"Well, then that's settled then, isn't it?" Her mother smiled brightly while getting up and kissing her father goodbye and then her daughter.  
"See you two. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone." Saying goodbye Elaine opened the letter from Hogwarts looking through the list.

The days seemed to go by in a blur and before anyone took particular notice the day, they would meet arrived. Arriving an hour earlier the family looked for a cafe close to the Leaky Cauldron, the place they'd meet up. Her mother wore a light blue dress with white flats, her father a white button up shirt, jeans shorts and sneakers whereas Elaine had not known what to wear at all and just decided to go with a simple t-shirt, jeans and, like her father, sneakers. The time passed quickly and soon a group of red-heads came walking outside the Leaky Cauldron, looking bewildered around. Percy pointed to the girl, who noticing him as well, stood up.  
"They're here." She said, a smile on her face, slightly bouncing from foot to foot. Her parents followed her suit, paying and walking behind her daughter.  
"You must be the Haynes!" Her father nodded, a smile on his face.  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Mr Weasley. I'm Alan, this is my wife Denise and our daughter Elaine."  
"I'd like to say our son, Percy, said a lot about her but he only mentioned her so far. But there's no need to be so formal." Mr Weasley laughed. "You can call me Arthur, this is my wife Molly, our son Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, our youngest son Ron and our daughter Ginny. Bill has already left school and works for Gringotts." Denise looked around at the large family while Arthur pointed at the members of the family while saying their names.  
"Our daughter hasn't talked much about Percy either. She's rather quiet herself. More into books and learning than communicating." Her father laughed and Elaine felt heat spread across her face.  
After that, the group separated slightly into smaller sections. Charlie was walking with the two smallest siblings, the parents were talking and laughing while the twins had their heads close together, whispering. Percy and Elaine were at the very back, taking their leisure time.  
"They're coming to school this year." Elaine looked at him. "The twins. They're only going to cause trouble."  
"Are they that kind of person?"  
"Sadly, yes."  
"When Ron was three they turned his teddy into a giant spider because he broke their toy broomstick."  
"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"  
"They're always doing stupid things." Percy sighed while Elaine mustered the two. The didn't differ from each other at all. Every last piece of hair was the same.  
"It ought to become interesting then at Hogwarts, don't you think?"  
"Oh, you have no idea." Elaine couldn't help but giggle at that.  
"They sound like a handful."  
"Three hands more like it." Percy smiled as well and the families arrived at Gringotts. Just like last time, Elaine marvelled at its beauty. Goblins sure knew how to decorate their interior. They slowly caught up to the others as everyone waited for the others. Before going to a goblin, however, Molly turned to the Haynes, looking slightly abashed at what she was about to say.  
"Would you two mind watching the children for a moment while we retrieve money from our vault?" She asked and Elaine's mother looked surprised for a second before smiling at Molly.  
"Of course dear. After we exchanged our money we'll wait outside, alright?" She leant close to Molly, her voice barely audible. "These...goblins make me feel rather uncomfortable."  
"No problem Denise, and thank you so much. It is difficult fitting every one of us into the cart. Alan waved her off.  
"We really don't mind. We'll see you outside again." He said with a smile and the two Weasleys marched to the other end of the bank whereas Elaine's parents went to the nearest goblin, handing him a stack of money.


	5. Chapter 5

As the two families walked through the crowds on Diagon Alley, occasionally entering the stores to buy the school's supplies, getting new robes and other necessities, Percy and Elaine talked about various items that were displayed in the windows. The newest Cleansweeper broom was in one of the many stores, another had rare venom from a spider with a name Elaine couldn't pronounce and several bottles filled with a red, thick substance. 'Dragon blood' stood on a piece of paper that was standing in front of it.  
"Ten galleons per bottle. Is it that valuable?" Percy took a look at it.  
"It is. Our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, even found out the different usages of dragon blood as well."  
"Unbelievable." The families went inside, buying potion ingredients. Elaine's parents looked in wonder and disgust at the severed insect heads and the boomslang skin. Her mother had turned a slightly green shade at the look of bezoar, a stone that was extracted from a goats stomach.  
"I need some fresh air..." She hurried out of the door, holding her hand in front of her mouth. Stuffing the bag with the money into Elaine's hands, Alan scurried after her.  
"Not good with that sort of stuff I presume?"  
"Not really. Despite her being a nurse." Elaine laughed, stopped, however, when she saw Percy's confused face.  
"It's similar to what Madam Pomfrey does. Just less magical." She explained quickly.

Outside once more and on their way to Flourish and Blotts, Charlie fell back in step with the two who had just discussed which fairy tale was better. The three brothers by Beedle the bard or Brother and Sister by the Brother's Grimm.  
"The Brother's Grimm were wizards as well," Charlie said and the two looked at him.  
"He..what?" Elaine stuttered. She had strongly felt that the Brother's were Muggles. She hadn't met any wizard or witch who knew them. "He wrote Muggle fairy tales!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah. They wanted to bring the magic to the muggles as well. To make them understand not all magic is bad." They all entered the book store and Elaine started working down her list.  
"They kinda failed that. Witches tend to be the bad guys and die at the end of the stories." Charlie shrugged, smiling down at the girl. Heat crept up her neck to her face and she looked away.  
"That settles our argument then. Wizards and witches write better stories than Muggles." Glaring at Percy, she crossed her arms and started pouting.  
"Is it true that you have a garden in your backyard?" Elaine looked at Charlie, one eyebrow raised. "Your parents said that earlier."  
"Of course it's true. I love working there. It's also very rewarding when it all is ripe to harvest and eat." Charlie still smiled and feeling her face turn red again, she looked away from him again.  
"What house are you?"  
"Do you really not know?" He shook is head. "You never saw me?"  
"To his defence, you always hid out in the library or in the furthest corner of the common room," Percy explained and Charlie's eyes widened.  
"She's in Gryffindor?"  
"SHE has a name, CHARLES." She emphasised she and his name, glaring at him now.  
"Sorry, I never saw you."  
"She wasn't really talk-active either." Rolling her eyes she pulled out a book about magical creatures. She didn't need it but she wanted it. The magical 'monsters' fascinated the girl.  
"I prefer the company of books and animals."  
"You might want to take Care of Magical Creatures next year then," Charlie said, a strange gleam in his eyes.  
"Already planned on doing that. I don't know what else to take though."  
"I choose Divination."  
"Yeah...that's not really for me."  
"What about Arithmancy or Runes?"  
"I was thinking about that but after looking through some books in the library these two aren't for me either. I'm horrible at anything to do with numbers and don't get me started on learning another language. My great-aunt whose daughter is learning French and she tried to teach me French as well. Never again. I was in tears and my Great-Aunt had an anger outbreak." Charlie laughed after the girl had finished, looking distressed.  
"That would only leave Muggle Studies for you." Elaine sighed as Percy and her left Charlie laughing in the store.  
"Sadly. I'm muggle born. That whole subject is of no use to me." A heavy sigh escaped her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you know.." The twins had come to join the group of three.  
"That today's Percy's birthday?" finished the other twin, smirking as Elaine looked at Percy.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" His face was flushed red. Before Percy could explain or even say anything she had scurried off to her parents. None of the boys at the back could make out what she said, only that her parents smiled at her while handing her paper that she put away, nodding and went back again.  
"What'd you do?"  
"I talked with my parents. Wasn't that obvious?" She grinned and smirking at each other the twins walked away from the three.

After they were done, Alan and Denise invited the family for tea into a Muggle café. It was the same they had been waiting for the Weasleys.  
While they were all busy, Elaine sneaked off, accompanied by Percy, and looked for a Muggle bookstore.  
"You don't have to get me anything."  
"I'm aware."  
"But you still will buy me something..." He sighed, his face red again. "I hate them."  
"Now, now, Percy. Hate is such a strong word, don't you think? And I'm pretty sure that they're not your enemies." They entered a small, corner of a house, shop. It looked rather run down, shelves aligning up to the top with books and several cushions scattered in the almost crampy room. The air smelt of ink and old paper. Sunlight shone into the store, revealing dust flying around like snow in winter. Several people sat on the cushions, reading a book. Elaine almost mistook it with a small library, when she noticed a sign at the back, where the cash register stood. 'Reading a book is allowed for only one hour at most.' This was most curious to Elaine for not many bookstores were this lenient. A brunette woman with black-rimmed glasses came towards the pair, a smile on her face and a book in her hand that she had been reading behind the counter.  
"Hey, anything specific you're looking for?"  
"Actually, yes. You don't have Sherlock Holmes here, do you?"  
"Of course I do!" She gave a laugh and pointed to a shelf at the window site. "Right over there. All sorts of criminal stories."  
"Thank you." Elaine took off and Percy leant closer to her while the woman disappeared behind the counter again, continuing her book. The store seemed to be a calm place without much stress.  
"A criminal story?"  
"One of the best detectives you'll ever read about." She beamed at him with such conviction that he didn't dare to differ. It didn't take her too long to pick one from the many books about the detective Sherlock Holmes that it surprised Percy.  
"Aren't they all the same?"  
"Of course not. They have an order as well. This is the first one." They headed to the front where the woman was still smiling, putting the book to the side. 'Howl's Moving Castle'. Elaine smiled but said nothing as she paid for the book.


	7. Chapter 7

Back on the train, it wasn't as lonely as before and Elaine had noticed in that moment how stupid she was before. She watched Percy read A Study in Pink. Her sight went slightly fuzzy as her mind wandered, not concentrating anymore on the figure engrossed in a book. Instead of Percy sat Charlie in front of her, maybe talking about Quidditch, maybe what he'll do after he left school. She suddenly felt uneasy at the thought.

"Are you returning back to normal anytime soon?" Percy's voice brought her back into the rumbling train. He stood in the door, already in his robes.

"When did you leave?" She looked at him in wonder.

"About ten minutes ago. Good to know you noticed. I'd better change, we're almost in Hogsmeade," he said in a lofty voice before sitting down opposite of her again. Scrambling to get her clothes she disappeared out of their compartment. Strangely excited to maybe catch a glimpse of him, she peeked into every compartment she passed. After arriving at the toilets to change, disappointment hang over the girl. What did she hope to happen anyways? That he'd magically like her? She had read about love potions and she was sure if she wouldn't use one of them he wouldn't look at her like that. There was also the age gap. It's not really that big, is it? The thought had come before she even realised it and now that the idea had planted itself into her head she couldn't shake it off. With a heavy sigh, she walked along the narrow corridor, head low. Either way, she'd see him latest in the great hall for the start of term feast.

"Hey, Eli!" With a quiet groan, Elaine turned around to face a black haired girl, beaming and waving at her. "How have your holidays been?" The girl had already changed into her robes, the Gryffindor colours on her tie.

"Great." She said, forcing a smile on her face. "How about you, Madeleine?" Her smile faltered for a second.

"I thought I told you to call me Maddie!" She looked in what was supposed to a cross way at her, her smile back on her face again. "Really wonderful! As you know, my parents and I went to Spain." Elaine noticed the loud girl's arms were tanned. "Where's your compartment? I looked for you!" She beamed.

"Just further along."

"Can I come too? I'd love to catch up with you!" A small smile crept onto Elaine's lips. No matter how obnoxious Madelaine was, Elaine had a soft spot for the quirky girl.

"Sure. Can't stop you anyways, can I?" Maddie grinned, bouncing in her step.

"Of course not."

Before they entered Maddie pulled Elaine back again.

"Wait a second. Did I miss out you befriending Percy Weasley?"

"It might appear so." The girl squealed and Percy's head shot up, his eyes landing on the girl next to Elaine. Sending him an apologetic look she opened the door and the two came in.

"You change robes and bring...her?" He wanted to say something more, Elaine was sure of it.

"This is my roommate Madelaine Hallman."

"She's..nice?" Elaine couldn't control her chuckle at his forced words.

"Oh god, you made her laugh!" With every word Maddie became louder, pointing at a bewildered Percy and jumping up and down. Looking at the overly ecstatic girl to Elaine in a confused and pleading way made her break out in laughter. Maddie gave another squeal of delight.

After a while, the girls had calmed down and Maddie went into detail about her trip to Spain. After that Maddie interrogated Elaine about her holidays and before she could come to the part where she received the invitation from Percy, they had, at last, arrived at Hogsmeade.

"I wanna hear the rest after the feast!" She told her friend in excitement as the three went to the carriages.

"Maddie! Eli! There you are!" Another girl with brown, bushy hair and dark skin came to the three girls, a smaller boy in tow.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you that Lacy's little brother is also a wizard! Isn't that cool?" Nodding faintly she watched Lacy direct her younger brother towards Hagrid.

"I'm so excited to see in which house he'll come!" Lacy told the girls with a bright smile. Upon noticing Percy standing there awkwardly her smile faltered.

"That's Percy Weasley. Eli's new friend!" Maddie said in a euphoric voice whereas Lacy looked weary.

"Eli found a friend on her own?" Maddie nodded.

"Without sharing a room and having some strangers friendship forced upon them?" Looking offended but also smiling, Maddie nodded once more, this time more eagerly as the four made their way to the carriages.

"Are your friends usually like this?" He leant close to her, whispering.

"Only those with whom I share a room." Percy nodded, relieved at her words. On the ride to the school and during the feast Maddie recited her own holidays and what Elaine had told her. Maddie's brother had been sorted into Ravenclaw and despite being slightly down at first she also cheered for her brother, who smiled at her shyly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm really sorry for this short chapter. I'll try to make the next one long enough to compensate for this one

SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover: thank you c:

guest: Me too, that's why I added the book in the story. I even done research for 'best-selling' books in this time. And Howl's Moving Castle was one of them!

Lounging around in the common room, Elaine sat with Percy in front of the fire, both reading a book.  
"So, when are you going to make it official?" The twins popped up on the left and right side of the two.  
"I'm twelve, Fred," Elaine said, rather annoyed.  
"I'm George."  
"Since when does George have the lower voice?" She looked at Fred, eyebrow raised.  
"Leave us alone or I'll write mother."  
"Perce, we haven't done anything. We were only asking something."  
"Something inappropriate, which mother won't like." Hands up the two backed up one step.  
"Now, we don't want that, do we?" Rolling her eyes at the twins, Elaine tried to concentrate on her book again.  
"Say, George," Fred started.  
"What is it, Fred?" George continued.  
"Should we write mother that we might have a married couple as soon as the maid turns seventeen?" Standing up and turning around Elaine had her wand pointed at Fred. Just then the door to the common room opened the Quidditch team came in, returning from their training.  
"What did you do again Fred? George?" Charlie had entered, sweaty and panting. He looked to Elaine whose wand fell to the ground. Face turning redder than her hair she quickly bent down to pick her wand up. Looking at the twins faces, she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach at their smirking faces.  
"It's not our dear Perce you're interested," Fred said with a somewhat smug expression on his face.  
"That again?" Charlie sighed, hands at his sides.  
"Oh, we won't mock her about it anymore," George said, an equal smug look on his face.  
"I really hope so. You don't have to mock Percy and his friends."  
"Friend. Singular, Charlie. Not plural." Fred said, staring right at her.  
"You two," he sighed again. "really, stop mocking them." He went to the dormitories and despite knowing that the twins were watching her hawk-like she couldn't resist looking after him.  
"We're so sorry, Perce. We had no idea about Elaine."  
"I'll curse you if you talk any more." Elaine pointed her wand at the twins, glaring at them.  
"But you won't."  
"Try me."  
"We wouldn't want you to have a detention. What would he think of you then?" Blazing red in the face, Elaine wished for nothing more than to hex the two, but in the same moment they had finished their sentence the Head Boy came inside. Grabbing her stuff she headed to the Great Hall where dinner would soon be served. Until then it would provide her with some peace from the two red-heads.


	9. Chapter 9

In the next few weeks, Elaine wasn't spared the mockery of the twins. Fortunately, they never mocked her when Charlie was around and the girl was quite grateful. Percy had picked up by now too, she was sure of it, but he never mentioned anything either. It wasn't her fault for having a crush. She never wanted one. And before long it was time for the first quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor played against Slytherin.

"Get a move on Elli!" Maddie tore the warm blanket from Elaine who groaned in response.

"No, please. It's windy and rainy." Elaine turned around, shivering now.

"No can do." Tugging at Elaine's pillow now as well, the redhead reluctantly got up, staring at Maddie.

"Good morning," Lacy said from the other side of the dorm.

"It would have been good if I could have slept in."

"You can do that tomorrow. Today it's Quidditch." Slumping back down, Elaine gave another groan.

"If you don't get up in three seconds I'll pour water over you." Maddie threatened and opening one eye she saw her friend pull out her wand, pointing at the girl with it. "One...two..."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Getting out of her bed, Elaine walked to the bath begrudgingly.

Half an hour later the girls sat in the Great Hall, Percy next to Elaine and the girls opposite them.

"You don't look too good," Percy said, glancing at the sour looking girl.

"Ask her," Elaine said with a glare to the black haired girl who giggled in response.

"I only woke her up."

"You took her blanket away while she was still asleep," Lacy commented, taking a bite from her toast.

"So?"

"It's not a nice way of waking up," Lacy said and Elaine nodded.

"Not my fault she didn't wake up any other way." Maddie shrugged. The Quidditch team was already assembled and almost done with breakfast. Elaine scanned the players for Charlie.

"Looking for our dear brother?" Fred hummed in her ear. Elaine's face went a deep shade of red.

"No, I just thought someone was missing from the team." Her words came out in a hurry and if she could've she would've slapped herself.

"So, is anyone missing?" George grinned at her and Elaine was wondering how two eleven-year-olds could be like that.

"Of course not, now bugger off you two." Lacy, who couldn't watch her friend any longer being teased spoke up.

"We were just as worried as Elaine here." Shrinking in her seat, Elaine wished for nothing more than to just disappear. The Gryffindor team got up and Elaine saw Charlie walking down, towards where the group sat.

"Good luck." She said and Charlie turned to her, giving her a smile.

"You're adorable," Maddie said, smiling at her friend. The twins grinned at her and her face turned the colour of her hair.

Shortly after the player left the Great Hall everyone else followed suit, walking down to the Quidditch field, Maddie and Lacy talked while Elaine and Percy remained silent. Elaine wasn't much interested in Quidditch and what happened didn't interest the girl too much. Looking around the girl was searching for the twins and seeing them way below her she turned her attention to Charlie who was circling the pitch, looking for the Snitch.

"You know, if we were older I'd probably tell you to go ask him out already," Maddie whispered into her ear. "But seeing as how we are 12 and he's probably 17 I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go on a date with you. You're still too young, Elli."

"I know." The girl sighed, looking at the keeper, Oliver Wood, who was in the same year as Percy. Maddie patted her friend comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Hey, when you visit the Weasley's maybe you'll see him from time to time," Lacy said, grinning at her.

"Oh, stop it you two." Elaine giggled, shaking her head. "You goofs."

"What an insult. I'm deeply hurt, what about you Lace?"

"I've never been hurt this much in my entire life before." The girls laughed while Slytherin scored another ten points.

"And it seems that Weasley has seen the Snitch!" Lee Jordan, a first-year who took on the commentator shouted. "He's going for a dive, close on his tail Slytherin's Seeker." Elaine stopped laughing, watching the two fly closer and closer to the ground.

"And Weasley caught the Snitch! Gryffindor has won!" Lee shouted and the Gryffindor's shouted in triumph while Slytherin booed at the winners. Elaine beamed at Charlie who was holding the Snitch up in the air, the others flying to him.


End file.
